


Led by the Nose

by poorly



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bored Alucard (Hellsing), Christmas, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Alucard (Hellsing), Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: There are better ways to get someones attention other than stealing their stuff, clearly Alucard didn't get the memo.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Kudos: 106





	Led by the Nose

Waking up to someone smiling down at you, would make your average person scream. Waking up to the vampire king smiling at you with a mouth full of fangs, would probably give them a heart attack.

Alucard does this often, watching you as you sleep waiting for your sleeping mind senses his intense stare and forces itself awake. The first twenty times he did it you screamed your heart out. Now you’ve learned to keep your mouth shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of your fear.

“What do you want, Alucard?” You groaned, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. The glowing red eyes hold their stare, tilting upwards as his grin widens.

Peeking at your alarm clock the green numbers read 3:25 am.

“It’s three in the morning, I have to get up in a bit. Let me sleep.” You pulled the covers over your head, hoping to block the heat of his stare.

Feeling his presence leave, you peeked from the covers. He was gone. You thanked whatever higher power compelled him to leave and shut your eyes, letting sleep takeover once more.

You jumped as your window flew open, curtains blowing in the winter breeze. Groaning, you sluggishly stumbled out of bed to shut the window doors shut.

A white sheet flapping in the wind caught your eye, attached to the railing by a ribbon was a rolled up piece of paper. Careful to not let it blow away, you untied it and unrolled it. The only thing on the paper was a black arrow pointing upwards.

Confused, you looked up at your ceiling noticing nothing. Looking back down at the paper, you took a step closer to the window until you could peek your head outside. Tilting your head you peered up towards the night sky, your eyes instantly locking onto a large piece of clothing dangling from a tree branch above the estate.

Squinting at it the clothing it took you a second to realize what you were looking at. It was your jacket.

Silently cursing to yourself you ran over to your wardrobe. The wardrobe that was usually filled with your clothing and shoes was completely empty. If it wasn’t such an ungodly hour you would be screaming at the top of your lungs.

It was Alucard. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of doubt about that. But what did he do with all of them? Well you found your coat, so that’s a start. And still he seemingly left a note leading you to it, your best bet to finding the rest of your stuff probably has something to do with your jacket.

The roof was flat thankfully, and Alucard made sure to place your property on the tree branch closest to the ledge. Such a gentleman.

The leather was ice cold and would do you no good in this cold breeze. Running on a roof was probably not the best idea, but your fluffy robe was doing very little to warm you. Slamming the roof door shut you fumbled through the pockets of your jacket.

Inside the breast pocket was a small silver key. Knowing how impatient Alucard can be, you know he wouldn’t wait around for you to try and open every door in this huge ass building. So this is definitely a key to a box or something like that. There’s nothing of the sort in your room. So is there a box somewhere in the house he wants you to find?

“Fuck this!” You snap, stomping towards the mirror that leads to Alucard’s chambers. “I’m not playing his stupid games.” You were already going to be exhausted for work tomorrow thanks to him.

The mirror came into view when you rounded the corner. You could see your angry reflection glaring back at you. Not caring if you smudge the glass, you grip the side of the mirror, pulling it open revealing the dark staircase leading to the vampire kings “room”.

Making sure to stomp as loudly as possible down the stairs to make your presence known. As if the vampire didn’t already sense you when you left your room.

Reaching the bottom step, your met with an empty red throne. It’s shocking how much creepier the basement was, without the No Life King mocking you. But the thing that surprised you the most was the large chest sitting in front of his chair.

Walking up to closer, the details began more noticeable. Beautiful roses were drawn along the sides of the chest. Pull out the small key left in your jacket. You tried opening the chest, silently cheering when the key turned with a small click.

The contents of the chest were all of your missing clothing. They were all neatly folded, you half expected to find them balled up in a corner somewhere. Shutting it and locking it, you lifted the chest up tasting how heavy it was.

“Jesus” you groaned almost dropping it. “You couldn’t just put them into a plastic bag?”

It took you like half an hour to lift the heavy ass chest up the the first floor. Dragging it against the carpeted floors all the way to your room.

A small piece of red clothing quickly materialized through your door, entering your room. Anger towards the vampiric intruder fueled you to pull the chest faster to your room.

Flinging the door open you let the chest go, making a satisfying loud thud.

“Wait until Sir Integra hears about this, you asshole” you yell at the vampire sitting in your reading chair. The large grin and folded legs were enough to make you want to start swinging.

He sat quietly, which was rare, and waited. Taking a step into the room you kept your rampage going.

“The fuck you trying to do?! I’m gonna be exhausted tomorrow and-“ you paused once you spotted the flickering red candle by your bedside. Taking in your surroundings you noticed your room was full of candles.

“What’s all this?” You asked in awe. Alucard’s grin widened as he watched you examine your room.

Walking towards your bed, there were rose pedals scattered on the top. In the center of the roses was a thin black box.

“What is this?” He simply stared at you. Seeking the answer to your own question, you took the lid off the thin box.

Inside was lacy black material. Lift it in the air, letting it unfold itself in front of you. It was a one piece black lingerie, with a red trim. Underneath was two matching lace stockings. The material felt expensive, and looked it too.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Dropping the thin material back into the box, “You send me on a wild goose chase, hide all my clothes, and now this.” You gestured to the dimly lit room.

He unfold his legs and stands up, his figure towering over you. Crossing your arms, you waited for some sort of valid reason for all this nonsense.

“Intelligence isn’t your strong suit, is it?” He asked walking towards your bed. You snapped your head up to meet his mocking smirk, the flames in your eyes matching his.

He spoke clearly before you could speak. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Sunday”

“Date?”

“Not with the way you’ve been acting, you’re lucky I’m letting you stand in my room!”

He rolled his eyes at your misunderstanding, “No, I mean do you know what the date is?”

“It’s the 23rd.”

“As I thought, you can’t even keep track of a man made concept like time”

“You’re really talking like a man you doesn’t want to get laid” he laughed at your comment, leaning down close enough that you can feel his warm breath on your face. “It’s December 25th, you idiot.”

It took you a moment to register what he said.

“You’re right” you freaked. Not only did you forget it was bloody Christmas. But the vampire that you were ready to kill, actually took time to prepare you a present.

The grin returned to his face and he pulled you flush against his body. You meekly up at him, as his hands travelled to the small of your back.

“Shit” you groaned, “I’m sorry. I thought you were being an asshole, but this is actually a really sweet surprise.”

You scowled up at him, “Though it could of been done in a way that didn’t involve hiding my stuff.”

He laughed loudly, looking down at you with half lidded eyes. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Pushing out of his grasp, you grabbed your new lingerie. Grabbing him by his cravat, he allowed himself to be pulled down to your level.

“How about I show you my gratitude” you whispered into his ear, pulling back slightly to gouge his reaction. Looking deep in his sunset colored eyes, you can see his pupils turn into slits. An all too familiar look of hunger sparking in them.

“That may get me in the Christmas spirit.” His slender, gloved fingers were already quickly untying your nightgown.

**Author's Note:**

> I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
